Just Be Friends
by I Am The Raptor
Summary: Luka and Kaito have been a pair for a long time, but when Luka finds out the truth about Kaito, how will their relationship turn out? K  just to be safe


Hey um…While we wait for our little series for uploading I'm just going to give you some random stories with songs to keep you occupied…so yeah! For people who don't know our series well…just enjoy XD

Len: Wow you're not putting me in a fan fiction for once!

Heather: You just put yourself in it…

Len…F***

Heather: Yeah…This starts as LukaXKaito ends MikuXKaito (I used Kaito because Gakupo said "I would never even pretend to cheat on Luka!" and Len said he's in fan fictions too much.)

Just Be Friends

Luka's p.o.v.

I woke up that morning knowing that today I would once again see my loved one. I quickly jumped out of bed to get dressed. I heard my phone ring. It must be him!

"Hello?" I said as I picked up the phone.

"Hey Luka." It was that same wonderful voice that makes my heart feel like it will fly away.

"Hello Kaito! How are you?"

"I'm great. I was just thinking, would you like to go to the park with me today? It finally stopped raining."

"Of course I'd like to go! What time should I meet you there?"

"Hmm…Does 2:00 work?"

"Sure!" We hang up and I rushed back into my room to get some better clothes on.

I decided to wear something simple. I mean it's just the park. I took out a white spaghetti strapped shirt and a knee high skirt with blue and white on it. Finally, I strapped on some random shoes I found and headed outside. By now it was 1:50.

I could probably get there early. I checked my watch every 20 steps. I was almost late. By now it was 1:59. I hope my watch is just fast.

Finally I made it to the park. Just in time too! I saw a girl with long teal hair in pig tails leave the spot where I was just about to go.

"Who was that?" I asked while sitting down at the bench.

"Oh, that was my sister." Kaito responded.

"You never told me you had a sister."

"Well, she lives in another city and I guess you just took my mind off her." He said.

I blushed. We talked for a while. Mostly about school work.

"Did you hear about how Rin and Len got in trouble at school again?" Kaito asked me.

"Oh no, what did they do this time?" I responded.

"They lit the principles pants on fire!"

"How did they manage that?"

"They're the Kagamine twins. They can do a lot of devious stuff."

"You have a point there. Say, want to come to my house for dinner tonight?"

"Sure, I'd love to."

"Ok then. I'd better get going then. I said I'd meet my friends at the mall."

"Bye." I kissed him and walked off and headed toward the mall.

There, my best friend Miku was waiting for me. Along with Meiko.

"Hey guys." I greeted them as I ran over to them.

"Hello Luka!" Miku said with a bright smile as usual.

I turned to say hi to Meiko, but she had her eyes on a sake shop.

"I guess we know where we're going first." I said with a giggle.

We went to the sake shop. There wasn't much for Miku and I to look at, so we just sat down and talked while Meiko looked around.

"Say Miku, you look a lot like Kaito's sister."

"I do? Well that's kind of weird." She said quickly.

I looked at her for a minute, but I knew that she had a crush on Kaito and I felt bad about going out with him. But she forgave me right away. Always forgiving Miku. After that, we headed to the veggie shop. I can't even tell you how many leeks Miku bought. I just bought a few veggies to season the food for Kaito tonight.

After that, we headed to the fish market and I got a very large tuna. I hope leeks and tuna go good together.

"Oh guys, before we leave I need to grab something." I said.

I went to the ice cream shop and bought ice cream of a large variety of flavors. You never know what flavor Kaito wants. We headed home and by now, it was 5:30.

"Oh no!" I said out loud.

I quickly put my hair in pigtails so that my hair wouldn't get in the food. I started to cook the fish and took out the leeks. I wondered what they tasted like raw, because that's how Miku eats them. I took off a piece and popped it into my mouth. It was very sweet, but I prefer tuna.

I thought now would be a good time to use the sake that Meiko had given me for my birthday last week. I chopped up the leek and gently put the little pieces on top of the tuna. It looks really good. I got two cups and poured the sake in them. I took a sip of my glass.

Not too bad, not too bad. I looked at the clock. It was 6:24. He was late. I looked outside the window and saw Kaito talking to Miku.

Maybe she just stopped to say hi and ran into Kaito? Oh well it doesn't matter. Finally Kaito walked in and we sat down to eat. I have to admit, I cooked better than I thought I would.

"So, what were you and Miku talking about?" I asked.

He was taking a sip of sake and almost spit it out when I mentioned Miku.

"Are you OK?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I'm fine sorry, I coughed. Anyway, we were just talking about school. Miku was on her way home and we bumped into each other. Sorry I was late!"

"It's ok. I had some extra time to prepare anyway."

"Oh by the way, I made some new song lyrics if you wanted to see them."

"Oh sure!" He took out some song lyrics.

'_Music Box of Time' _ it was called. We sang the duet together and it sounded great. Monday came and we had to go back to school. On my way, I saw Kaito walking beside Miku. They are meeting up way too much.

Something is going on. I hid behind a tree and followed them. And then, they kissed for me what seemed to be an hour but were only 30 seconds. I didn't talk to Kaito at all that day. I was at my locker when school ended.

The Kagamine twins had somehow gotten into my locker. They put a bunch of broken glass shards in it and I pricked my finger trying to throw the shards into the trash can.

"Luka, are you ok? What's wrong?" Kaito came up to me.

I knew what I had to do. I started crying.

"Yeah, Kaito I have to tell you something-"

"Tell me later. I was wondering if you wanted to go the fair. It opened today." I couldn't just tell him here.

I can't tell him in front of all these people at school.

"Sure!" I said with a fake smile.

I hid my tears and he walked away. When I tried to open my eyes, the tears stung them so I kept them shut and let the tears roll down my face. When I got out of school, I saw Kaito driving off in his motorcycle with Miku. She knew I was going out with him yet she let him cheat on me? I called her after school.

"Oh, hi Luka!" She said through the phone.

"Hey Miku. So how's Kaito?" I asked bitterly.

"Huh?"

"I saw you kiss him at school this morning! It all adds up! Every time I'm about to meet with him, your there! Well you know what, this friendship is over! You can have Kaito!" I yelled into the speaker and hung up the phone.

I fell onto the couch and buried my face into my hands. Tears making my cupped hands into an ocean. That night Kaito came to pick me up. I put on another fake smile and climbed in. at the entrance, I saw Miku.

He's at it again. He said he was going to buy some smoothies. Miku was at the smoothie stand. When he turned around, I grabbed him and slapped him across the face as hard as I could.

"Going to meet your other girl friend?" I said bitterly.

"I-"

"No, no excuses damn it! I saw you kiss Miku at school the other day and I know you're cheating on me! GET OUT OF MY LIFE!" He stared at me like I just ran him over with a truck.

Some people were staring at us. I didn't care if I had to walk home. Right when I got out of the place, I yelled back to him. "AND NO, WE CAN'T JUST BE FRIENDS!"


End file.
